A Wastelander & Cute Monster Girls (Hiatus)
by TheSaltiestTuna
Summary: Three years after Courier Six helped Mr. House take Hoover Dam, Mr. House's dreams of sending humanity up to the stars have been realized earlier than anticipated. With our intrepid wastelander on a new alien world, how can a man born into a world full of war and strife adapt into such a lustful planet filled with voluptuous monster girls?
1. Chapter 1: Maybe

**Chapter 1: Maybe**

* * *

It has been 3 years ever since Mr. House had taken control of Hoover Dam and established himself as the dominant force of the New Vegas Strip. Of course, he couldn't have done it himself. The famous Courier was Mr. House's 'Ace Up His Sleeve' that allowed him to go all-in and take the Hoover Dam. The Courier was the perfect vessel to spread Mr. House's influences across the Mojave Wasteland and become the wasteland superpower New Vegas is today.

In fabulous New Vegas, the New Vegas Strip had nearly tripled in size and has a lot more casinos populating the area and becoming closer to the marvel it was 200 years ago. As Dean Martin's Ain't That A Kick In The Head blares its beautiful tune across the lively Sin City, the Courier watches over the entirety of New Vegas from one of the windows of the Cocktail Longue of the Lucky 38. Now more lively and filled with the casino's patrons, the Courier watches over the gleaming city in a private booth away from all the people.

Meet the intrepid Six everybody. Well, Six isn't his name, but when you get shot in the head twice, you're not gonna have the best memory. At first, Six was just a name he blurted out when Doc Mitchell asked him his name all those years ago, but since then, everyone just assumes his name is Six. He doesn't mind or anything, it's just disappointing that after all he's done, he still doesn't remember his real name.

Six was wearing a clean and snazzy-looking two-piece suit and three years ago, Six would've never thought he'd be so accustomed to such a comfortable city life. Some people may think he's gone soft, but he's still an extremely formidable fighter. As he was enjoying a delicious brahmin steak and a glass of wine, a securitron went up to Six's booth and told him to report to Mr. House, after he was done with breakfast of course.

After breakfast, Six quickly went up to Mr. House's penthouse. When the elevator doors opened, it was still as empty and desolate as ever. Like nothing changed over the 3 years since New Vegas became a superpower. Even after three years, Six never knew what Mr. House looked like, but he wasn't curious enough to pursue it. Six went up to the large green computer screen that represented Mr. House and started to speak with him.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. House?"

"Ahh, Six, how was breakfast? And yes, I needed your assistance for something big, bigger than Hoover Dam even."

"Oh? Now you've got my interest. What else could he bigger than Hoover Dam? Far as I know, there isn't anything special in the Mojave or hell, in Nevada that isn't already in our control."

"You're being very narrow-minded today. No. This isn't about the Mojave, Nevada, or anything on this world. Remember the first time you came up here and I told you that I will eventually get humanity into the stars?"

Then it dawned on the Courier, "Are you serious? That wasn't just a ploy to get me on board with you? You were being serious?!"

"Of course I was. Did you expect me to just wallow in this irradiated cesspool for the rest of humanity's life? No. We needed a long-term goal and this is our time to make history. Before the Great War and years before the bombs fell, I have realized that humanity couldn't last one-hundred years with all the resource shortages and the wars that follow after. We would need a new planet filled with new resources if humanity was going to thrive once again. So I've started Project: Beyond The Stars and sent multiple highly advanced satellites all across the known galaxy in search of new planets. They would send in information of any planets they've found and send down a team of protectrons to build a device I call Gateways. They will instantly bring us to these new worlds. And today, we've found one."

The Courier was stunned to hear all of this and said, "My goodness, this is incredible! So what did you find out about this new planet?"

"All the information you need is in that journal. It has everything you need to know about that world and what you should expect. I'll give you 2 weeks to prepare for the journey and before you leave, I'll give your mission. If you have any questions, ask them now. Otherwise, you're just wasting precious time."

"How are we going to this new planet? I know that there's a Gateway on the alien planet, but how am I going to get there?"

"I have ordered for the construction of a Gateway on our side so that we can easily travel from our world to the new world and vice versa. The Think Tank was ordered to construct the Gateway."

"Wait, you trust those psychopaths to build the Gateway?"

"Heavens no, I'm not stupid enough to let them build the Gateway. I just have them oversee the technical side of the construction while I hired actual engineers to build it."

"How long did it take for all of this information to travel from the satellite back to Earth? It must've taken decades for this information to get here. A lot can change in a few years we're a living example of that. Who knows how much of this information is irrelevant by the time I get there?"

"That is an unfortunate reality we will have to deal with in time. But the journal is much less of a guide, but rather as a forecast to what's to come. Still, I recommend reading the journal in case some information is still true."

"I think that's all I needed to know. I'm gonna start reading this over now."

Six soon leaves the room and the screen blips out. He soon made his way to the presidential suite and began studying the journal. Six learned many interesting things about the planet and how much the alien planet was much like the Old World and is pretty much another Earth. He had also learned that the entire world was in a constant battle for balance between humanity and the monsters they fight.

When humanity in that world became too overpopulated or too advanced, monsters will be there to destroy all their progress and claim countless lives. When humanity was on the verge of extinction by the hands of the monsters, they would somehow come out on top in the end. There is nothing in the journal that explains this, but that it's been a pattern that has been consistent for over 180 years since the robots landed on the planet. Humanity would be at a much more advanced state than it currently is if it weren't for those monsters. Maybe he'll learn more about this in the future, but it seems he'll need to come to this planet heavily armed if that's the case.

A week passed and Six was making sure he had all of his gear ready for the trip. The time dilation on the alien planet is relatively similar to Earth's so if he spends one day on the new planet, then one day will pass on Earth. Six was in his armory and was getting ready for the big day. He took his YCS/186 gauss rifle and his Bozar LMG. He holstered both rifles onto his back and began picking out his pistols. He decided to take his Ranger Sequoia he's stolen from Chief Hanlon when he killed himself and the Li'l Devil pistol he bought from Mick 3 years ago. He also decided to take Knock-Knock to conserve ammo and Blood-Nap as a concealed weapon.

He then filled up an ammo bag filled with different types of ammo for his weapons and it should last him at most, one month if he's using it properly. Six had also filled up a medic bag with enough stimpaks, med-x, and other supplies to last him a month. With his monocyte breeder implant, he should be able to heal any minor wounds and injuries. After making sure everything was in order, he soon went back to Mr. House's penthouse to find out what his mission was.

"Mr. House, I'm ready to make the journey. What did you need to tell me before I leave?"

"Good. Your objective is to learn as much as you can about this world and record it all in this journal." Mr. House says as a securitron handed Six a pristine and empty journal. "Next, I want you to find new suitable sources of power that we can use and send it back to Big Mountain for further research. That's pretty much all you need to do. Oh, and before I forget, here are the instructions on how to activate the Gateway on your side if you need to get back to Earth."

Six took a folder from one of the securitrons and was reading over it. He was able to easily comprehend the information and he soon said goodbye to Mr. House. Six then took out his Big Mountain Transportalponder! and teleported to Big Mountain to finally go to this new world.

As Six was teleported into the Sink, the bustling community of the Sink personalities greeted their master back home. Six soon took the elevator down to the Think Tank where the brains are doing their research.

Dr. Klein notices Six enter the Think Tank and says, "THE LOBOTOMITE HAS RETURNED TO US! TELL US LOBOTOMITE, WHAT REASON DO YOU COME TO US?"

"I'm here to test out the Gateway."

"AHH YES, I NOW REMEMBER! ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU THE WAY TO THE GATEWAY!"

Both Six and Dr. Klein soon go to a new facility that was built for the Gateway which was named Facility Y-28. When they entered the room, the human scientists and engineers who were working in the facility quickly tensed up when they saw Dr. Klein enter the facility. One of the scientists nervously walked up to Six and Dr. Klein and said, "Uhm, I can show you the way to the Gateway Six. Dr. Klein, you can go back to the Think Tank now."

"NONSENSE FLESH BAG! I WANT TO SHOW THE LOBOTOMITE MY MOST BRILLIANT CREATION MYSELF! NOW STAND ASIDE OR BE VIVISECTED SOON-TO-BE LOBOTOMITE!"

"Of course Dr. Klein! I won't get in your way!" The scientists said before running off into the room.

Six sighed in annoyance and was dreading on how Dr. Klein was treating the new scientists. When Six told Mr. House about the existence of Big Mountain, he sent multiple teams of scientists to work in the various abandoned facilities and work on new projects for New Vegas. When the Think Tank discovered the scientists, it took 8 entire hours to convince the brains not to lobotomize them and let them work in peace. Six just hopes that the brains are not vivisecting and lobotomizing the scientists here.

When Dr. Klein and Six finally got to the entrance to the room where the Gateway was built, Dr. Klein stopped Six from opening the door and began talking more dramatically than usual, "BEHOLD LOBOTOMITE! BEHOLD THE GENIUS OF THE SCIENTISTS OF BIG MOUNTAIN! BEHOLD THE GATEWAY!"

Dr. Klein opened the door and revealed a large room that had a large circular metal portal in the center of the room. Dozens of scientists were clicking and clacking away at their terminals, but when they saw Dr. Klein and Six enter the room, some of them went wide-eyed and shouted, "Get the Gateway ready! They're here!"

Soon everyone in the room was working more faster and generators began to hum louder as time went on. Electricity began crackling around the Gateway and there was a bright azure glow coming from the portal. Six stood in awe of the machine and Dr. Klein said, "YES! YES! THE GATEWAY IS FORMING! LOBOTOMITE! BE SURE TO LEARN EVERYTHING YOU CAN AND SEND IN ANY ALIEN CADAVERS FOR THE SAKE OF **SCIENCE**!"

Six soon nodded at Dr. Klein and began walking towards the Gateway. His heart was beating faster than ever and he was excited at the prospects of exploring an entirely new world. He looked back at the scientists and Dr. Klein before walking through the Gateway and into this strange alien world.

* * *

_**Basic Stats  
-Name: Six  
-Health Points: 545 HP  
-Action Points: 92 AP  
-Carry Weight: 139.95/210 LBS**_

_**S.P.E.C.I.A.L  
-Strength: 6  
-Perception: 6  
-Endurance: 10  
-Charisma: 5  
-Intelligence: 7  
-Agility: 9  
-Luck: 9**_

_**Skills  
-Barter: 96  
-Energy Weapons: 100  
-Explosives: 94  
-Guns: 94  
-Lockpick: 94  
-Medicine: 94  
-Melee Weapons: 98  
-Repair: 100  
-Science: 100  
-Sneak: 100  
-Speech: 100  
-Survival: 88  
-Unarmed: 92**_

_**Traits  
-Skilled**_  
_**-Small Frame**_

_**Perks  
-Lady Killer  
-Comprehension  
-Toughness (2)  
-Super Slam  
-Finesse  
-Sniper  
-Hand Loader  
-Better Criticals  
-Commando  
-Them's Good Eatin  
-Piercing Strike  
-Slayer  
-Nerves of Steel  
-Jury Rigging  
-Math Wrath  
-Silent Running  
-Grim Reaper's Sprint  
-Bloody Mess  
-Living Anatomy  
-Stonewall  
-Cowboy  
-The Professional  
-Meltdown  
-Intense Training (1) [+1 Endurance]**_

_**Implants  
-Hypertrophy Accelerator  
-Optics Enhancer  
-Nociception Regulator  
-Empathy Synthesizer  
-Logic Co-Processor  
-Reflex Booster  
-Probability Calculator  
-Monocyte Breeder  
-Sub-Dermal Armor**_

_**Weapons  
-YCS/186 (8 Pounds)  
-Bozar (15 Pounds)  
-Ranger Sequoia (4 Pounds)  
-Li'l Devil (3.2 Pounds)  
-Knock-Knock (8 Pound)  
-Bloodnap (1 Pound)**_

_**Apparel  
-Elite Riot Gear (23 Pounds)  
-Elite Riot Gear Helmet (6 Pounds)  
-Formal Wear (1 Pound)**_

_**Aid  
-Stimpak x25 (0 Pounds)  
-MRE x25 (5 Pounds)  
-Purified Water x25 (25 Pounds)  
-Med-X x10 (0 Pounds)  
-Super Stimpak x5 (0 Pounds)  
-Cloud Kiss [Lethal] x5 (2.5 Pounds)**_

_**Misc  
-None**_

_**Ammunition  
-Microfusion Cells [Standard] x150 (15 Pounds)  
-5.56mm Rounds [Standard] x150 (3.9 Pounds)  
-.45-70 Gov't Rounds [Standard] x150 (9.75 Pounds)  
-12.7mm Rounds [Standard] x150 (9.6 Pounds)**_

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey there, thanks for reading to the end of this chapter. I just wanna ask if you'd write down a review and tell me what I can do to improve on the next chapter. I'm going to be doing shorter chapters from 2000-3000 words so I can upload faster now that I'm back in school. To those who are from the old version of this story, sorry for rewrite and I hope you'll like this one better.**

**Also to the ones who frequent the Monster Girl Encyclopedia wiki or have the actual book, which one do you prefer: the Lizardman or the Salamander? I actually can't decide which to pick and I wanna see your thoughts. Alright, that's it for now. Have a good day now!**


	2. Chapter 2: To Each His Own

**Chapter 2: To Each His Own**

* * *

When Six walked through the Gateway, the first thing he saw was that he was in a large overgrown castle. Multiple rusted protectrons, assaultrons, eyebots, and even sentry bots were roaming the ruins. It looked like he was in a throne room and saw a well-dressed skeleton wearing some ornate clothing and jewelry. Six decided to pocket some of the jewelry and see if any merchants would buy this from him. Six was able to find a lot of jewelry that was in great condition and would sell for a pretty cap back home.

When Six got a good look at the Gateway on this side, the machine was extremely rusty and saw that it was also overgrown. When the robots of the ruins noticed Six, they didn't attack Six but were instead intrigued by him. Everywhere Six walked, there were many destroyed robots and human skeletons were destroyed or vaporated. The robots that saw him simply stared at him and a few eyebots even got closer to him. Most of them were extremely battle-scarred and it probably took a long time for them to take the castle. These robots probably haven't seen a human in one-hundred years, but Six was glad he didn't need to fight his way out of here.

After doing some exploring, Six even found where the robots must've landed. There were multiple pods in the foyer of the castle and the ceiling was destroyed. Some destroyed robots had their armor pretty messed up and Six saw that there were over a dozen arrows lodged inside a sentry bots powercore. Six finally made his way out of the castle and saw more signs of battle in a nearby town. This town was destroyed and more robots were roaming around the place.

"Jeez, they killed the civilians here too? What did House tell these things to do?" Six thought to himself. The robots here ignored him too and Six thought that they must've recognized the Pip-Boy around his arm and know that he's from Earth. Six took out Knock-Knock just in case any wildlife tries to ambush him.

Most of the houses were destroyed or burned down. Various skeletons of the men, women, and children gave the town a haunting atmosphere and just made Six paranoid that these robots will turn on him any second now. Six went inside a house that wasn't destroyed and began scavenging a bit. He found some old silverware, but they too rusty and brittle to consider selling. Only a complete moron would take up Six's offer on buying something like this.

Other than that, Six found nothing of interest and decided to explore the town more. Six soon came across the town square and saw that this was a marketplace of some kind. Most of the products were food and they were beyond salvaging. The only interesting things Six found were the strongboxes behind each counter of each stall that contained a few silver and copper coins inside. He even found a golden coin inside one of them. These looked like the currency of this world and if it's not the case, he could probably sell them as artifacts of the older generation that used these.

When Six got to the outskirts of the town, he saw a flagpole that had an old and tattered American flag and a RobCo flag right below it. Six wondered if these robots ever spread out or just stayed in this town. Six hoped that it was the latter.

Six decided to leave the old town and saw that it was named Glimmerhallow. He decided to jot that down in his journal and started projecting what a map would look like of the area. Six was walking through a deep dark forest, but as the forest got less dense, so did the number of robots that were roaming the forests. Eventually, he found his way out of the forest and onto a beautiful and lush open field. It looked like the robots were spreading out of the area evident with the destroyed protectrons, eyebots, and assaultrons. It looked like they didn't get far when Six found a large number of destroyed robots the farther in the fields Six went. Dozens of robots were destroyed and wrecked in the fields. It looks like these robots didn't destroy any more towns which were a relief.

Six decided to scavenge some of the old bots and see if he can salvage anything from them. Six found a few relatively untouched military-circuit boards, a few pieces of good scrap metal, and even a fusion core from a destroyed sentry bot. Though Six was happy he was able to find such valuable salvage, he wasn't as excited as he would've been 3 years ago.

One, prospecting would just be a waste of time since he practically has the entire New Vegas Strip as his playground. Plus, being Mr. House's right-hand man has its perks. Two, he doesn't even know how he'd even sell this. He was good at bartering, but he doesn't know if he can sell something so advanced to a people who barely have any form of electrical power. How the hell is he going to sell something that powers of a fusion generator? Still, he pocketed the fusion core to sell back in the Mojave later. About 30 minutes have passed and Six was about to start exploring again until he found a strangely found a fairly pristine eyebot just lying around on the field.

He checked the inner circuitry of the eyebot and saw that it was relatively unscathed. Six was checking inside the eyebot and saw that it even had an Ink Spots album inside. Score! Now Six won't be bored to death at the ambiance of the world anymore. It would be a shame to dismantle the eyebot and it looked like that Six could easily repair it back to working order. Six made a note to fix the eyebot when he has the chance.

After wandering for hours in the lush fields of this world, he found a small town in the distance and decided to go check it out. Just outside the town and near the walls was a sign that said, "Welcome To Sun Haven". When he went through the gates, children were playing in the town square, various people in the marketplace, and it was a complete 180 from the dead town that Six found. As he wandered through the bustling town, people took notice of his armor and their reactions ranged from being intimidated, suspicious, and intrigued by him. Most were focused on the large ax he was brandishing. Six decided to holster Knock-Knock and take off his helmet to ease the town guard's tensions.

It seemed to work and Six even saw a few people sigh in relief. But it seemed to attract some attention of the females of the town. Six noticed that there were a good amount of humans wandering around town, but saw a good variety of non-humans as well. Strangely enough, ALL of the non-humans were female and some of them were very open with their feelings in public. Six saw couples making out in the streets and Six wished that he didn't all the dirty talk and moaning when he passed by an alleyway. He was used to it, living in New Vegas and all, but he wasn't expecting so much lust from such a small town.

Eventually, Six was able to get directions to the town's inn from one of the locals and decided to take a breather. When he went inside the inn, there were several people in armor and with weapons. The workers here were acting like being heavily armed and armored was as normal as breathing, so Six could probably blend in better with the crowd. Six sat down in one of the booths and took out the eyebot from earlier.

As Six began fiddling around with the eyebot, he was able to repair the speakers and tested it out by inserting the Ink Spots album he found and turned it on. The classic startup to their songs started playing.

_**The Ink Spots - To Each His Own**_

_"A rose must remain with the sun and the rain~ Or its lovely promise won't come true~ To each his own, to each his own~ And my own is you~"_

The song began playing throughout the bar and the patrons were quietly listening to the song. The eyebot was still as lifeless as ever, but the song continued playing. Six decided to let the song play out and continued fixing the eyebot.

_"What good is a song if the words don't belong~ And a dream must be a dream for two~ No good alone, to each his own~ For me there's you~"_

Six was able to fix the wiring inside the eyebot and was able to fully repair the insides of the tiny robot. Its armor is still dented and rusty, but when Six turns it on, it should be able to work again.

_"If a flame is to grow there must be a glow~ To open each door there's a key~ I need you, I know, I can't let you go~ Your touch means too much to me~"_

Soon, Six made a few finishing touches and turned on the eyebot. It was vibrating for a few seconds before floating up in the air and beeping. The song abruptly stopped and the eyebot was looking around the bar with weapons hot. As the eyebot's laser began humming, the armed patrons of the bar stood up in anticipation and it looked like a fight was about to start. Six stepped in and said, "Hey hey hey! Easy there everybody! I was just tinkering with this robot and I can assure you it's harmless. Just put your weapons down and nothing with happen."

Everyone in the bar looked at each other and nodded, but one of them said, "If that thing starts causing trouble, I won't hesitate to destroy that thing."

"Fair point. How about this, I'll buy everyone here a drink as an apology and we can all be friends again. 'Kay?"

The patrons of the inn didn't object to free drinks and Six walked up to the bartender to order everyone drinks. There were a lot of people in the bar and most of them were heavily armed and armored, so it seemed best to keep them off the edge while around them. After Six and the owner were negotiating prices for the drinks, Six was able to pay for all of them by giving the owner two of the jeweled rings Six found back at the castle. Turns out the owner was going to have a proper wedding ceremony with his wife, but they couldn't afford a ring. The owner happily took the ring and offered Six one of their best rooms for a week. Six thought about it and accepted the offer.

After being shown to his room, Six thanked the owner and sat back down at his booth. There, the eyebot was patiently waiting for Six to come back and when he sat back down on his seat, the eyebot began 'talking'.

**[Confused Beeping]**

"Oh jeez, I forgot that eyebots talked like this. So I'm sure you're confused with what's happened. I found you in the fields and I decided to repair you. It'd be a shame to leave a robot as pristine as you to rust away."

**[Grateful Beeping]**

"No problem, happy to help. You know, you remind me of an old friend I used to travel with."

**[Inquisitive Beeping]**

"It's a long story. But now that you're awake, how about you start playing _To Each His Own _again. That's one of my favorite songs from them."

**[Compliant Beeping]**

The eyebot began replaying _To Each His Own_ and Six began sipping on his scotch. "You know, you'll need a name. How about... Ralphie? That okay with you?"

**[Confirmative Beeping]**

"Cool. Nice to meet you Ralphie. Most people call me Six."

**[Confused Beeping]**

"Yeah, I get that a lot. I forgot my real name long ago and Six just stuck with me, you know? Alright Ralphie, let's get outta here."

**[Excited And Affirmative Beeping]**

Six and Ralphie soon left the bar, with the patrons toasting to Six as they left the bar. Ralphie began playing some music and Six was whistling along to the soothing music as they explored the bustling town. Six did some shopping and was even able to find a blacksmith in town. He was able to barter with the blacksmith and his wife and was able to get an ax head forged for Knock-Knock. They said that the ax head was made out of something called Demon-Realm Silver and said that it was perfect for bringing in targets alive and duels. Could be useful if Six needs to bring someone in alive.

His order will be done in three days and Six decided to go back to the inn and find out what this town is about. When Six got back inside the inn, everyone greeted Six warmly and raised their drinks to him. Six sat down at the bar and began talking to the owner. "Oh, you're back. Didya need anything else? Drinks? Food?"

"Nah, just wanted to see what this town's about. I'm an explorer and I'm kinda new to this region. Have anything I should know about this place?"

"Sure, but you mind telling me your name? I don't wanna call you 'stranger', especially when you gave me these beautiful rings."

"Name's Six, partner. So what can you tell me about this place?"

"Wait, Six? Like the number 'six'? That's your name?"

"Yeah, I'm not proud of it either. I... got amnesia after an accident and could barely remember anything about me. All I remembered was that I was delivering a package and I was the sixth courier doing a job. I kinda regret not choosing a normal name after that."

"Hmm, sorry about that. Just sounded peculiar. My name is Leo, Leo Finch."

"Nice to meet you Leo Leo Finch, you got a weird name too."

The bartender laughed and said, "Haha, very funny. So what'd you want to know about?"

"What's the name of this region?"

"This country's called Teglya, but we're in a monster-friendly state. The Order's got no power over us... Yet." Leo said nervously.

"And what's this 'Order' you're talking about?"

"Seriously, you don't know? Where did you come from then? I don't think there's a country or continent in the world hasn't heard of the Order."

"I'm from an extremely remote desert region.

"But you're here right now, aren't you?"

"As I said, nobody in their right mind would go there."

There was a pause of silence there before the bartender said, "Okay, not going to question that. Anyway, the Order is a bunch of assholes that hate monsters and will do anything in their power to kill them. Lately, they've been breezing through a bunch of monster-friendly states as of late. Even took back Lescatie only after two years its been taken by Druella, one of the current demon lord's daughters."

"How big of a deal is that? That sounds pretty big."

"You're damn right it is! The Order was able to storm Lescatie and completely destroy the city. Before, the Order had failed every single attempt to retake the city for years. Then all of a sudden, Lescatie was under siege by a group of five heroes and an army angels just outside their gates. Anyone who dared oppose faced the wrath the Order's most powerful heroes today. One of them even killed Druella and was even able to purify the whole damn region. _The Second Fall Of Lescatie _spread like wildfire and even to the Demon Realm Capital itself. Since then, you are either with the Order or the Demon Realm. No in-betweens."

"But this town doesn't seem to be part of the Order or the Demon Realm."

"It's because we're last remaining neutral states in the whole damn country. Those who didn't want any part of this either moved to Zipangu or the Mist Continent. Those who could afford to leave and brave enough to make the trip left. Heard that the Queen was going to sign a pact with the Demon Realm and get their protection. It's only a matter of time before the Demon Realm assimilates us into their realm or the Order slaughters us all."

"Sounds like you're not too fond of either faction. I get the Order, but what's this Demon Realm about?"

"The Demon Realm is home to the current demon lord, the one responsible for kicking this whole mess up in the first place."

"What did the Demon Lord do?"

"She turned every single monster in the world into the voluptuous women you see wandering around these days. You might've seen some of them around town."

"What was the reason behind this? What did she have to gain from this?"

"From what I've read, the Demon Lord wanted peace and wanted to stop an endless cycle of slaughter that had plagued this world for centuries. She's an extremely powerful succubus and had enough power to turn every monster into beautiful women. But their propensity for chaos hasn't died with their desire to slaughter. At the beginning of this whole thing, monsters would rape their future mates and would just keep them as a source for spirit energy for the first few years of the change. It was loveless and many men were taken from their families because of this."

Six was repulsed by this statement. If there were crimes in the wasteland that Six hated most, it was rape. It doesn't matter who they are, it's a disgusting act of debauchery.

"So what's the situation like now?"

"Now, the situation between humans and monsters calmed down immensely. More and more monsters have been flocking to friendly settlements and peacefully integrating with us, and not raiding entire towns and raping any man they fancy. The amount of rape has gone down immensely and there was a lot more peace in the country. Before the _Second Fall Of Lescatie_, there was a huge taboo of killing humans. But maybe in a state of mourning or seeing this as a necessity, the Demon Lord was able to wipe out this mindset completely. Since then, there are more battles and skirmishes that have a lot more deaths and casualties whenever both sides met. The Demon Lord no longer saw the Order as something she can convince to change, but an enemy that she must destroy."

"But you haven't really told me why you're not in favor of the Demon Realm. It seems that the current day Demon Realm is a lot less rapey and showing that it's not going down like that."

"I needed to tell you all of that for context. After the Demon Lord officially declared war on the Order and their allies, she realized that the monsters didn't want to go out into battle and risk never seeing their husbands again. She soon began forcefully drafting her own citizens to fight in a war they wanted no part of. Many decided to try and flee the Dark Demon Realms and into neutral territory. Most were captured and sent to the battlefield. Some were made examples of what would happen if they disobeyed the Demon Lord's demands. One of those examples was my brother and his family."

The atmosphere between the two gentlemen had gotten dark. "I-I'm so sorry for asking. You didn't need to tell me this."

"It's okay. I've gotten over it. After that, a large number of monsters and their families fled the Demon Realm before they could be drafted into the Demon Lord's army. Some people have said that the title of Demon Lord has finally corrupted her and I am inclined to believe so. I-I don't think I want to talk anymore. There's a bookstore that sells books about recent events. I suggest you look there from now on."

Six was in shock of this information and needed a few minutes to think about it. It seems that the Demon Lord's efforts to stop this cycle of slaughter has ended. Admirable, but ultimately foolish. It seems that the old mantra of the wasteland stays true even in other worlds.

_"War... war never changes. Men and women do through roads they walk."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, thanks for reading to the end of this new chapter. I hope you aren't too mad at the huge changes I've done to the canon, but I see no other way.**

**I'm using a character that comes from a ruined world that taught only one thing when you walk out of those vaults. War never changes. And so, I found it hard to try and figure out a way on how a seasoned wastelander will cope in such a lustful world. Plus, I thought it would be a great chance to try and make each side a grey area.**

**But in the end, I think I'll let YOU decide who the Courier will join when this entire conflict explodes into one final conflict. We're not at this point yet and I want to get both sides of the story before I ask the fated question. "Who will the Courier join and change the fate of this world forever?"**

**That's all for now and I hope you all have a wonderful day.**


	3. Chapter 3: If I Didn't Care

**Chapter 3: If I Didn't Care**

* * *

As the night falls and people began retreating to their homes, Six is in his new room and was drawing out a map on a blank chart. He drew down Glimmerhallow and Sunhaven on his map, along with a few other locations he's heard about from other explorers. Six plans on exploring these new locations tomorrow and learn more about this world. After he was done, he began writing in his journal about all the things he's learned today, along with his thoughts on the matter. A few hours had passed and he was done writing down everything he learned about. From the small things like the type of fauna and animals to the most recent and biggest events in recent history. Six soon lied down on his soft bed and tucked himself in before saying goodnight to Ralphie.

_The Next Day..._

Six woke up the next morning well-rested and ready to start the day. He decided to eat one of his MREs for breakfast and began heading his way out of town. One of the first things he wanted to do was explore a ruined settlement that was destroyed decades ago. He's heard from some of the locals that there were vicious automatons that roamed the ruins and would kill anything that trespassed into the ruined town. Six had a good idea on who the automatons were and assumed that they were RobCo robots. Since they didn't attack him when he was in Glimmerhallow, he shouldn't have a hard time there.

He began to wander eastward and had to go through the lush open plains of the region. It was strange seeing all this plant life in the wild. The only time Six remembers seeing such luscious plant life was in Vault 22 and everything was trying to still kill him. Six just hopes that there aren't any plant monsters that'll rape his ass, but he isn't holding his breath. Ralphie was playing his music as Six sung along, perfectly hitting all the notes and singing like a main attraction in the Tops Casino. After about 30 minutes of traveling, the ruined town was finally within his sight. He took out Knock-Knock just in case and Ralphie was a bit worried.

**[Concerned & Confused Beeping]**

"Ah, don't worry about it Ralphie. I've done this multiple times. I've survived worse."

**[Concerned Beeping]**

"You're worrying too much. I wouldn't be where I am now if I didn't learn how to shrug off a few bullets right? Plus, sub-dermal armor doesn't ain't half bad."

After that little conversation, the two of them were at the outskirts of the town, but there were no signs of any robots. The sign welcoming them into the town was old and Six could barely make out what it said. Six decided to ignore it and just enter the town. When Six did enter the town, the robots were destroyed and smoking. Someone was here before them it seems. They were strong enough to destroy all the robots in the area and Six only saw a few fresh bodies in the town. That tidbit was very alarming. Usually, it takes an entire team of coordinated soldiers to clear out a facility filled with killer robots. Or one wastelander with really big guns.

If what Leo said was true, then there are two culprits to who could've done this. Either the Order or the Demon Realm's forces. Six decided to do a little investigating to find out who or what destroyed these robots. When he investigated the robots, it looked like something completely gouged out the insides of the robots. All the robots were simply shells of their former selves. It looked like whoever did this knew what they were doing and that concerned Six a little.

Six also investigated the bodies as well. All of the bodies left behind were human and a few of them had a strange symbol on their armor. Six decided to draw the symbol on a piece of paper to see if anyone in Sunhaven recognizes the symbol. Six also examined their armor and it doesn't look like something a soldier of a powerful nation or faction would where. All of their outfits are not uniformed and their weapons varied in quality. They also didn't look like soldiers from a professional army either. These were probably bandits or mercs, but if that's the case, they could be going after the town.

Six also found out that the entire town was completely ransacked. The robots couldn't have taken anything since they had no reason to, so whoever came here intended to find some loot here. This made Six sad when he found out that he would come back to town empty-handed. As much as Six hated the prospect of well, prospecting, he needed to make money somehow and he doesn't see himself getting any work. Six decided to go back to town and warn whoever was in charge.

When Six got back to town, he went to the inn and decided to ask around. He went to the bartender and showed him the symbol he found back at the ruins. The bartender doesn't recognize the symbol but says that he and his family moved to the region not too long ago, so he's not caught up on any of the local groups here. Six decided to talk to one of the town's knights who might know something about the symbol. Fortunately, someone did know about the symbol and told Six that the symbol is used by a local bandit gang called the Black Plunders.

The Black Plunderers have been making waves in the criminal underbelly as of late and have grown very powerful. They've been reported working with the Demon Lord's forces and have been known for destroying many of the Order's camps and bases in neutral territories. They do offer their services to other contractors, but most of their work comes from one of the many demon generals around the country.

That was all the information that Six was able to get from all the people he talked to and he told the knights about activity near town. They thanked him for telling them this and asked Six if they could come with them to their barracks so Six can tell the captain more about what he found. Six agreed and the knights escort him to the barracks.

Inside the barracks, there were multiple men and women, human and monster, sleeping in the bunk beds or getting ready for their next shift. Six and the two knights with him go through a hallway where there's a door at the end of the hallway. One of the knights knock on the door and says, "Sir! We got something important to tell you!"

A deep masculine voice answers through the door, "Come in."

Six and the guards enter the large office and Six saw a large man in heavy armor doing some paperwork. The office was decorated with various trophies and medals the man had probably received. The man didn't look up from his work and simply said, "So what was so important that you came into my office instead of writing a report to me?"

"This man has information about the Black Plunderers and I think it's something you should know about now."

The large armored man finally looked up and said, "Alright. Get back to your stations. I can handle this from here."

The two knights nodded and saluted to their captain. The captain saluted them back and they soon left, closing the door behind them.

"Sit down on that chair and we can get down to business. I think it's safe to say that I'm _very_ intrigued about what you found. So tell me, what did you find out about the Black Plunderers?"

Six soon sat down on the chair and said, "I came into town just yesterday and I needed a place to stay. I heard from a few adventurers that there were some ruins that nobody explores because of the automatons that guard the place and I wanted to explore the ruins. But when I got there, all the automatons looked like they were destroyed recently and I saw the Black Plunderer's symbol on one of the bodies."

"Hmm... Did you find anything else interesting?"

"I did find that the automatons have been gouged of their inner parts completely. The only thing that's left of them is their metal shells. The ruins have also been picked clean of any valuables and almost nothing of value was left behind. All the safes were empty, the town's bank and all the houses were ransacked."

"How far did you travel from here to the ruins? I don't want to find out the next morning that bandits have been camping in our backyard this whole time."

"I think it's about 2 miles from here? I kinda lost track of time, but I started going there in the morning."

The captain whispered to himself, "Dammit", before clearing his throat and saying, "Thank you for telling me this. You look like you can handle yourself in a fight. Tell me, how long have you been traveling?"

"About three years, maybe longer? I was in an accident three years ago and I got some major amnesia. But since then, I was able to get my bearings and travel out of my home country."

"And off-world. Seriously, I doubt anyone can claim that one year they're helping run a new country, and the next year they're exploring new worlds." Six thought to himself. Six chuckled to himself and the captain asked, "What are you laughing about?"

"Sorry sir, just an inside joke I'm having with myself."

"Well then, how would you like a job? I can't send off my men into the forests and risk them not coming back. But you look like you can handle yourself. Today, you decided to go to an automaton infested area and I can't tell if you're stupid or just that good."

"I think it's fair to say both."

"Heh. So anyway, I want you to find out where these Black Plunderers are hiding and bring one of them back alive. I recommend going to the forests where Glimmerhallow is. If they were able to destroy those automatons there, they'd be able to defend themselves and hide in the forests where no ordinary adventurer would travel. But you? You seem different from the rest."

The captain took out a pristine dagger from one of his drawers and handed it over to Six. Six took the weapon and began to examine it before putting it back in its sheath. Six thanked the captain for the dagger and promised to return it. Six was about to leave, the captain stopped Six from leaving by saying, "Wait. Before you leave, I prefer that you have some backup with you."

"Why's that? I can perfectly take care of myself and a few bots haven't stopped me before."

"And that's the part I'm worried about. I have seen many adventurers venture into many dangerous places, only to be never seen again. And I'm talking about living a life of pleasure with their new wife. Until you prove that you can back your claims with your steel and skill, I'm not trusting something so important to an adventurer I just met."

Six reluctantly sighed and said, "I guess you have a point. But didn't you say that you can't send your guards out into dangerous areas?"

"That was only somewhat true. I know that my men can handle themselves, but the risk is too high. Those automatons have ripped entire careless adventuring parties to shreds when they enter their forests. Some of my knights can handle themselves against these automatons, but they're mostly here to train recruits and whip them into shape. But I think I can spare a few of them to go with you. They'll help you and will give me a report on your skills afterward. Then I'll be sure if I can give you more high-risk, high-reward jobs in the future. Deal?"

"That's sounds alright to me. Now, where are these guys? I wanna get paid as soon as possible."

"Heh, spoken like a true mercenary. Come, follow me to the training yard. They should be there if I'm not mistaken."

The captain soon leads Six to the outside and into the training yard where many guards are sparring with each other. Six noticed a few notable guards that have better armor and weapons than all the others. The captain soon yells out, "Sharah! Ogrem! Front and center!"

Two knights soon jogged up to the captain and Six was examining the knights closely. They were some of the knights that had different armor and they looked like they've seen their fair share of things. Well, one of them anyway, one of them was wearing a helmet that concealed their face.

The one that was wearing full armor is a large person that towered over Six, the other knight that was called, and even the captain. The knight was wearing intricate steel armor with a thick black fur cape. This knight also wields a large war hammer. A fact that Six respects. He'll respect anyone who picks a big-ass hammer and says, 'I'm going to play fucking whack-a-mole with your face'. Too bad that Six couldn't effectively wield a supersledge or Six would've brought that instead of Knock-Knock.

The second knight that came is a beautiful brown-haired woman. The woman was wearing her hair in a long ponytail and had a stoic look on her face. She has a large green tail and some green scales on her body. She too was wearing plated armor and wield a sword and shield. Even though she was wearing armor that hid her body that barely showed any skin, her plated armor was made to comfortably hug her sexy figure.

Both knights salute to the captain and the captain says, "I have been given some important information about the Black Plunderers and this man right here was the one who discovered this information. The Black Plunderers are nearby and they were able to destroy the automatons in a nearby ruin. You three are going into the Forest Of Steel and try to find them. If they decide to raid Sunhaven, then we're going to be in some real trouble."

The large knight spoke in a boisterous and loud voice, "Finally! We get to do something for once! These trainees were getting on my nerves anyway. Tell me, friend, what is your name?"

"Six."

"Ha! Preposterous! That's not a name! That-"

"Amnesia. Couldn't remember the real name. Impulse name."

"Ahh, I see now. I apologize for yelling. I think I've just gotten so used to yelling - WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BOYS DOING?! - Sorry, 'bout that, duty calls." The boisterous knight soon ran off to scold some of the recruits. From all the yelling, it sounds like some of the trainees were fooling around and were just being jackasses.

The woman sighed and said, "I apologize for Orgrem's behavior. He's just been antsy to get back into battle. You know the types right? The loud and honorable types?"

"Yep, I see a lot of the first ones during my travels. Not so much the second."

"Hmm, shame. Anyway, my name is Sharah. A pleasure to meet you Six." Sharah did a little bow at the end and Six couldn't help but be charmed by her politeness.

"So the Forest Of Steel. A pretty dangerous place for a gang of bandits to be hiding out in. They're cunning opponents, but they're cowards as well. Why would they risk being destroyed by the automatons that live there?"

"Well, Six here had discovered that they were able to destroy every single one of them in a ruin he was exploring. Said that all that's left of 'em were their metal shells."

"That is alarming. Tell me Six, why did you decide to explore those ruins? Most people know to avoid them."

"I was new to the area and I wasn't aware of any automatons there. Plus, if there were, I'm confident that I'll be able to take care of them."

"That ax of yours doesn't seem too impressive."

"Oh, I don't use the ax most of the time. I only use Knock-Knock here to preserve my real weapon's power. I can only use them for so long before I can't use them anymore. Trust me, the weapons I have on my back and my hips aren't just for show ma'am."

"I'll be looking forward to seeing them in action."

"Yeah, let's just hope that it doesn't come to that."

Orgrem finally got back from scolding and disciplining the unruly recruits and said, "So when are we leaving?"

Six replied, "In an hour. Get everything you need ready and we'll leave within an hour. Meet me in the outskirts of town when you're ready."

Six soon walked out of the training yard and begins to make sure that everything was ready. After making sure that all his weapons were in perfect condition, he headed to the outskirts of the town and began waiting for these knights. Six couldn't believe that out of all the worlds he could've been transported to, he was transported into a world straight out of _Tæles of Chivalrie_, just with a lot more cute monsters and sex. Still, though he has fully adapted into a life of comfort and wealth, it feels good to stretch his legs and explore a new world of possibilities.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, the two knights that were assigned to watch Six walked up to Six. They had more gear and tools with them, along with Sharah wearing a backpack that looks like it's holding some heavy gear. The three of them began their journey to the now named Forest Of Steel, a name that Six thought was cheesy, but what else were they going to call it? _That One Forest With The Bots_?

Six told Ralphie to play some music and Orgrem asked, "How is that automaton not hostile? I've seen one of those things wander out of the forest before and all of those encounters involves an altercation with those metal monstrosities?"

"Because I told it not to."

"Did you learn how to do that from a gremlin then? I hear they're pretty adept at these kinds of things." Sharah asked.

"Uhh..." Shit, Six didn't know how to respond to that. "I guess you can say that. My boss is pretty into these kinds of things. Like REALLY into them."

"Oh, you have a master? What house do you serve?"

"Uhh... Robert House Of House House... Does that make any sense to you?"

"Eh, kind of confusing when you say it. So where you from? Never seen armor like yours around these parts. Then again, not a lot of travelers come around these parts anymore."

"Just from an obscure desert region called the Mojave Wasteland. I'm sure you've never heard of it. Hell, I don't think it's not any maps."

"You traveled far away if you came to this place then," Sharah replied.

"Oh, you have no idea." Six thought to himself. "So you guys like listening to music? I was able to get this stupid thing to play some music."

**[Angry & Insulted Beeping]**

"Oh crap. Sorry Ralphie, I forgot that you did that."

**[Even Louder Angry Beeping]**

"Wait, you named it?" Sharah asked, surprised that the automaton even responded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce you to my friend and music playing companion, Ralpie! Say hi to everyone Ralphie."

**[Introductory Beeping]**

"Hello, Ralphie! I am Orgrem, the mightiest knight of Sunhaven!"

"Orgrem, you're talking to a piece of floating scrap metal. Why are you even introducing yourself to it?"

**[Insulted Beeping]**

"See Sharah? You insulted it. Now say you're sorry."

"What?! You too?! How the hell do you understand it?!"

"I don't, but it seems to have a mind of its own because of our numbered friend here. Now do it."

"No."

"Do it."

"No!"

"Do it!"

"NO!"

**[THE MOST EAR PIERCING SCREECHES]**

Everyone shut up when Ralphie made the most ear-piercing of screech they've ever heard. Everyone was covering their ears in pain and Six was surprised that eyebots could do that in the first place. When the ringing in their ears stopped, Sharah composed herself, stood in front of Ralphie, and bowed.

"I'm sorry. Now please don't that again."

**[Happy Beeping]**

"Yay, we're all friends now." Six said in a fake happy tone, "But Ralphie, do that again and I will shoot you."

**[Scared & Complaint Beeping]**

"Good, now that we understand each other, why don't you play some music?"

**[Compliant Beeping]**

Soon, soothing music began to play from Ralphie's speakers and everyone calmed down. But as they strayed farther and farther from town, they began to see more and more of the destroyed robots of a battle fought so long ago. Soon, they stood in front of the entrance of the Forest Of Steel and the song ends. Ralphie stops playing his music and his laser begins to quietly hum as the four of them stand in front of the forest. Six soon said, "Don't you just love it when your song ends right when you get to your destination?"

The others didn't understand the joke, but Orgrem couldn't help but chuckle. Soon, they began to enter the Forest Of Steel, a place where the only living things roaming the forest are the automatons that conquered its lands long ago...

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey there everyone, thanks for reading to the end of this chapter. It seems that a lot of people are going with the "Fuck All Your Factions" faction. I guess all of you did the 'No Gods, No Masters' questline at least once right? Anyway, thanks to everyone who left a review, definitely makes my day a little better.**

**I'm not much a creative guy when it comes to making characters. Maybe 3-4 characters I make are ones I actually like and have things planned out for them. So if you want to make a character for the story, that'll be pretty cool. I'll introduce the ones I like the most and they'll be part of the story. ****Now time to answer some questions that you guys had.**

_**ptl's Questions: Would demonic energy be treated as radiation? Both are energies with corruptive properties. If so maybe anti radiation protection, chems and meds would be effective against it. And probably Nuclear Earth born women and creatures have resistance against demonic energy. Though I'm curious about humanized Deathclaw girls. Mmm.**_

_**My Answer: No, demonic energy and radiation are two completely different things. But I am thinking of having radiation have a particular effect on monster girls later on in the story. Women from Earth will be affected as normal by demonic energy, but the mutated creatures will not be affected. My reasoning, they're not actual monsters and are not under the domain of the Demon Lord. Maybe if a huge concentrated burst of demonic energy could turn them, but that's not happening anytime soon.**_

**Alright, that's all the questions. If you guys want to know anything, please don't hesitate to ask. Alright, that just about does it for the author's note. Hope ya'll have a good rest of your day.**


	4. Chapter 4: We Three

**Chapter 4: We Three**

* * *

Six, Orgrem, Sharah, and Ralphie enter the Forest Of Steel with weapons drawn and ready. They cautiously trek through the forest, the light seemingly disappearing the deeper into the forest they went. There was almost no wildlife chirping, squeaking, or chattering up the forest. Just a dead silence that made everyone nervous about what's to come. Six took out the YCS/186 to use its scope and try to see if there was any danger in the distance. Unfortunately, Six couldn't see that far because of the forest's darkness. They couldn't see more than 15 feet in front of them before seeing nothing but pitch-black darkness.

Soon, the unnerving silence was broken by the sounds of motors running in the distance. Everyone tensed up and got into their fighting stance. Then, after a few seconds, a bright red light began to glow in the darkness. Six noticed this and yelled for everyone to scatter. The four of them were able to get away just in time when a red laser was shot through the darkness of the forest. Soon several robots began walking out of the darkness and Six's first fight in months finally started.

Thankfully, this encounter was manageable, with only one assaultron and five protectrons, this should be easy. Six soon threw Knock-Knock right into the chest of the assaultron and was running towards it to retrieve it, easily dodging any lasers that the bulky protectrons fired. Orgrem did a hearty laugh and charged right into battle without a care in the world. Sharah was cautious and was observing the others before jumping into the fray. Ralphie wasn't targeted by the robots in the slightest and decided to keep it that way. As the others fought, he decided to play some music as it watched the carnage.

_**The Ink Spots - We Three**_

_"We three~ We're all alone~ Living in a memory~ My echo, my shadow, and me~"_

Six was able to reach the assaultron unscathed and ripped off Knock-Knock from its chest. The assaultron had blades for its arms and began slicing at Six. He was able to block its attacks with the handle of Knock-Knock and counter it by slicing one of its blades off. Before the assaultron could react, Six cut its legs off and began slamming down his ax multiple times. The assaultron was reduced to nothing but scrap metal and Six was able to loot some intact fusion cells from it.

_"We three~ We're not a crowd~ We're not even company~ My echo, my shadow, and me~"_

Orgrem was fighting three protectrons at once and their lasers would do nothing against this beast of a man. He slammed down his great Warhammer onto one of the unlucky protectrons and demolished it in one swing. The other two were standing right next to each other and Orgrem swung his hammer at the two of them, destroying the one that was hit with the hammer and knocking down the second one. He soon finished the last one off with a mighty slam and flattened the robot.

_"What good is the moonlight, the silvery moonlight~ The shines above~ I walk with my shadow~ I talk with my echo~ But where is the one I love~"_

Sharah raised her shield against the two remaining protectrons. All their hits were blocked by her shield and she was able to run up towards one of them and bash it with her shield. As the protectron staggered, Sharah turned her attention to the other protectron and sliced its arm off with one clean swipe. She soon turned her attention to the first protectron and drove her blade into its head, destroying it in the process. She soon destroyed the last one by bashing it with her shield multiple times.

_"We three~ We'll wait for you~ Even 'till eternity~ My echo, my shadow, and me~_

As the three began to catch their breath, Six heard something whizzing by his head and eventually saw a barrage of rockets heading towards them. Six was able to knock both Orgrem and Sharah down to avoid the missile barrage. The missiles hit the large trees behind them and some began falling onto them. Sharah and Six were able to get up in time to get out of the way, but Orgrem's heavy armor hindered him and the trees fell on him.

_"We three~ We're alone~ Seems like we're living in a memory~ That's my shadow, my echo, and me~"_

Six saw three MK. II securitrons come out of the darkness and Six knew that he couldn't just tank a missile barrage to the face. Using the fusion cells he took from the assaultron, he took out his YCS/186 gauss rifle and successfully hit all three securitrons. Sharah was amazed at the power of the gauss rifle since she's fought one securitron when it got too close to town and it almost killed her before she destroyed it.

_"We three~ We're no crowd~ Fact is, we ain't even company~ That's my shadow, my echo, and me~"_

After the securitrons were destroyed, Six holstered his gauss rifle and asked Sharah if he can help get those trees off of Orgrem. Sharah complied and they began lifting each tree off of the large knight. After that, Orgrem was able to get up without any problem and thanked the two for helping him.

_"You know, I've been wondering~ What good is the moonlight~ That silvery moonlight~ That shines way, way above~ Yeah I walk with my shadow~ I talk with my echo~ But where is that gal I love~"_

The three of them were catching their breath and Six out his trusty Vault 13 canteen and took a sip out of it. Six went off to scavenge some loot from the destroyed robots and was able to get some fusion cells and some military-grade circuit boards from the robots. Six asked everyone if they were ready to continue with their journey and everyone nodded their head. Six soon took Knock-Knock from its holster and the song soon ended.

_"We three~ We'll wait for you~ Even 'till eternity~ My echo, my shadow, and me~"_

Six, Sharah, Orgrem, and Ralphie began walking deeper into the forest and as they got deeper, they saw multiple destroyed automatons and dead bodies littered across the forest floor. There were a lot more robots than the ruins in this area and Six was baffled with the number of robots that were sent here. Mr. House wasn't expecting to conquer an entire alien planet with an army of robots, was he?

Soon, the four travelers saw a light in the distance and as they got closer, they heard the mutterings, bickering, and arguing of multiple men. Six told the others to hide in the darkness so they can have the element of surprise if things got rough. They agreed to stay behind while Six got closer to the group. He took out his gauss rifle and was spying on the five bandits near the campfire. They all look low on morale and just wanted to get out of this forest. Six pitied these bandits but still wouldn't hesitate to kill them if they tried anything. He soon made his gameplan and began to enact it.

He holstered his gauss rifle, raised his arms in a non-threatening manner, and greeted himself to the group, "Howdy ya'll. Got room for one more near that campfire?"

The bandits took their weapons out and looked at Six with a paranoid look.

Six took off his helmet to reveal his face and said, "I got some food and water if you boys want anything. It looks like you need 'em more than me anyway."

They looked a lot calmer and one of them invited Six to the fire with no objection from the others. He sat down near the fire and took out some of his MREs and offered some to the weary bandits. Some of them took them, but a few politely refused. "Polite for some bandits", Six thought to himself.

"So what's a stranger like you doing here? I doubt you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart." One of the bandits asked.

"Oh, you wound me with such words." Six said in a dramatic voice. "Can't a man offer hungry-looking folks like yourself some food? Plus, thought it would brighten your day just a bit."

Some of the bandits didn't know how to respond to that, but one of them said, "It's just... we've had a long day. Our boss decided to send us off to our dooms with the latest job he sent us on. None of us liked the company that we were forced to bring along. Had a sly look on her face on our way to do our job."

"And what is that job?" Six asked as he chewed some gum from his MRE.

"It was just some scavenging. Some monsters came up to us and paid us to come with them to protect them during a job. I feel like we were just cannon fodder though."

"Why's that? Just send you in to draw the ire of something? Used you as a distraction?"

"Yep, that sounds about right. My boys and I were lead to a fucking automaton death trap. And not those sexy ones, mind you. A few of these idiots here wouldn't mind having a sexbot follow 'em around, ain't that right boys."

A few bandits chuckled and the man continued, "No. These things. They tore us apart and we were lucky those gremlins were there or we'd be dead by now. But enough about me, what's your story stranger?"

"Well, I'm just an explorer looking for adventure is all. Just got to the region yesterday. Feels like a whole new world."

"Now? No wonder you're stuck in this godforsaken forest then. Where you from?"

"Just from an obscure desert region. You folks probably never heard of it before. Just a little place called the Mojave Wasteland."

"With the number of desert kingdoms popping up, it's probably best it isn't. These boys couldn't read a map to save their lives if they needed to. Don't need the names of the dozens of desert kingdoms cluttering the map. Y'know, I should start my kingdom someday. Heard those kings have harems bigger than any gang I've ever seen before."

"You can dream boss! With those looks of yers, I'm not surprised that monster didn't snatch you up yet!"

Everyone was laughing and it even got a chuckle out of Six. It looks like these bandits are closely knit together.

"You guys look like you've been close friends for ages. Wish I could have the same thing with all the people I've over the years. It always breaks my heart when you see a good friend pass away."

The atmosphere in the group got all quiet and gloomier. All the smiling bandits had hints of sadness on their faces and it looks like Six struck a nerve.

"Hey, heard there was a town nearby that could take you boys in. Lay down on some soft beds, drink some good alcohol, all that good stuff. You can come with me if you like."

The bandits got nervous when Six said that and the supposed leader of the group said, "I think that's mighty nice of you stranger, but I think we'll be a bit more comfortable here. _Right boys?_"

"Yeah, boss."

"Absolutely."

"Eh..."

"I miss my ma."

The leader growled at them but quickly turned to Six and said, "As I said, we'd be much comfortable roughin' it out here than in some cushy inn."

"You sure you really wanna do that? I got into some fights with those bots and I don't feel comfortable leaving people out to die."

"Like I said. We're. _Fine_." The leader made sure to strain that last part. It was clear that they didn't want to go to town. Six decided to 'drop' the subject and decided to eat the rest of his MRE in peace with the rest of the bandits.

After Six was done eating his MRE, he saw that the others were finishing theirs and Six decided to pull out the big guns.

"You boys like listening to music? I do. I especially like a group called the Ink Spots. Have some of the best songs I've ever listened to. Their voices are just so calm and soothing. Not to brag, but I'm a pretty good singer myself. Wanna hear one of my favorite songs?"

The leader replied, "Uh, sure. Never heard of these _Ink Spots _before though. They some kind of scylla group?"

Six chuckled, "No, but I think you're going to love this particular number."

**_The Ink Spots - I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire_**

_"I don't want to set the world on fire~ I just want to start a flame in your heart~ In my heart I have but one desire~ And that one is you, no other will do~"_

Six soon looked into the darkness, knowing that Ralphie was closely watching. Six winked and he hoped that Ralphie got the signal.

_"I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim~ I just want to be the one you love~ And with your admi__**ssion, that you'd feel the same~ I'll have reached the goal, I'm dreaming of, believe me~**__"_

All the bandits freaked out when they heard a second voice in the darkness, perfectly echoing Six as he sang. Six continued to sing and decided to watch the bandits squirm in their seats.

_**"I don't want to set the world on fire~ I just want to start a flame in your-"**_

"What kind of game are you playing at asshole!" The leader yelled as he pointed his sword at Six. The other bandits had their weapons out, ready to strike Six as soon as their boss gives them the okay. Six stopped singing and Ralphie stopped playing the song as soon as Six stopped singing. He soon put his helmet back on and calmly looked at the bandits.

Six simply chuckled in response and snapped his fingers. Soon, Ralphie came out of the darkness, along with Sharah and Orgrem with their weapons out. Six could even see some electricity crackle on Orgrem's warhammer.

The bandits froze in place when they saw the others come out of the darkness and some looked like on the verge of surrendering.

"Now boys. If you don't want any part of this, put your weapons down and lie down on the floor while the adults talk."

Four of the bandits complied with Six's orders and did what he said. The leader was stunned at their compliance and whispered, "Cowards," as they did what Six said.

"Now, let me introduce myself. My name is Six, I was hired to track down whoever hired you to go to those ruins and destroy those automatons."

_"What a stupid name," _One of the bandits whispered, before getting shot in the leg by a laser from Ralphie. Luckily, the laser wasn't set to disintegration... yet.

"Now that I've told you my name, tell me yours in vain that your name will be stupider than mine."

"... Gunner. Now can you let these boys go? They're only kids!"

"They seem old enough to join a bandit gang like yours though. What, need to add child endangerment to your list of crimes now? They look old enough to drink!"

The now named, Gunner, growled at Six.

"Look, _Gunner_, if that's even your real name. I don't wanna kill you or the others, but I won't hesitate if you try something stupid with me now. I got two veteran knights with me, an automaton, plus all the weapons on my back. Whatchu' got? A couple dinky ass swords and bows? Think real now."

"Look... Six or whatever the hell your real name is, we were just hired to escort monsters to those ruins. We didn't even do anything while we were there. Did you even see any monster corpses there? If you say yes, you're fucking lying then!"

"Still, can't risk having bandits and potential threats being so close to Sunhaven. Plus, I've heard of what your gang's capable of. Destroying Order camps and bases aren't any jokes from what I hear."

"We've had huge fucking help with those raids! These boys just joined last week! They could barely read a fucking map properly to save their lives if they needed to!"

"Sounds like you're pretty attached to these guys. What do they mean to you? Brothers? Friends?"

"I haven't seen these boys ever in my entire life. I just don't want the new blood dying the first day on the job."

"Well then, just let me ask one of them myself. Orgrem? Mind holding this one for me?"

"No problem friend! Always happy to help." Orgrem said as he grabbed Gunner's arms and restrained him.

Six decided to walk over to one of the bandits and they trembled as Six walked near them. He chose one of them at random, took Bloodnap from its sheath, and press it against his neck. The man was petrified with fear as the bloodied combat knife lightly cut through his surprisingly soft skin and Six heard him whisper, "Jacob... Please..."

Gunner tried to struggle against Orgrem, but the large knight didn't budge. Six began to cut a little bit deeper and it finally made Gunner crack.

"ALRIGHT STOP! Just don't kill him! I'm all that this idiot has anymore!"

Six smiled behind his mask and let the man out his chokehold, dropping him to ground. The man went back into position as Six walked towards Gunner or Jacob as the man called him. Six kneeled to Gunner's level and asked, "So, how about we go back to town? Warm beds. Relatively better food. No automatons."

Gunner reluctantly said, "Fine."

"Good. We leave right now. Sharah? Got any rope in that backpack of yours?"

Sharah nodded and began tying the bandits up. Gunner looked at Six with contempt, but Six ignores him and begins walking out of the forest with the others following suit. Ralphie resumed the song from earlier and Six was happily singing along to it. The bandits were nervous about what's going to happen to them. Orgrem respected Six's tactics but would've preferred ditching subtlety and charge in without a care in the world.

Sharah was thinking about what kind of person Six was. Did he give them free food and water out of genuine empathy, or was it all a ploy to earn their trust. She hopes that it was the former because she doesn't want to fall for someone so deceitful. Still, she couldn't help but admit that Six's singing voice was beautiful. Plus, the song wasn't half bad and she found herself humming to it with Six.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everybody and thanks for reading to the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it as much I enjoyed writing it. I'd like to thank ****_Mr. What If _****for PM-ing me and sending me his character ideas and advice for my story. That's pretty much all I had to say in this author's note. Also, I apologize if the action scenes weren't good. I'm not good at writing action and I very much prefer writing character interactions. If anyone has some advice on how to improve the action scenes, I will be eternally grateful. Well, that's all for this author's note. See you next time when I upload.**


	5. Chapter 5: It's A Sin To Tell A Lie

**Chapter 5: It's A Sin To Tell A Lie**

* * *

As our group of veteran adventurers treks back out of the Forest Of Steel, the eerie silence from before was not at all present. The 'bandits', except for Gunner, were complaining. Complaints like, 'This rope is too rough' or 'Don't hold me too roughly' or 'I'm getting tired'. Six just wanted to shoot them all and stop the complaining. Fortunately, he was able to tune them out like white noise and they didn't become a problem after the millionth time. Overall, their trek back out wasn't too bad.

Surprisingly enough, it was still bright out when they finally got out of the forest and it felt coming out of Doc Mitchell's house for the first time. Six was intrigued by the Forest Of Steel's mysterious darkness and hopes that he can find out the cause of this strange phenomenon. Unfortunately, this wasn't the time or place for such questions. When the group finally got to Sunhaven, Sharah and Orgrem thanked Six for helping them capture the bandits and told him to go to the captain for his reward, they'll take care of the rest.

Six went back to the barracks while the others were going to the town's jail. Six was able to get to the barracks with no problems and knocked on the captain's office door. The captain's gruff voice answered, "Come in," and Six opened the door to see the captain with his eyes glued to the copious amounts of paperwork he was doing. Six was glad he didn't need to do that kind of stuff back at New Vegas. The captain looked back up from his desk and said, "Oh, it's you. Didn't expect that'd you'd make it out alive."

Six was understandably a little miffed at this statement, but he doesn't have the legendary status he has back in the Mojave Wasteland... Yet.

"Come here and take a seat. I'm sure you'd want to discuss payment with me if you came here."

Six complied and sat right across from the captain, still as imposing as ever. Six could tell he didn't like this part of the job and since he was new here, he wasn't going to get greedy.

"I didn't any reports from Sharah or Orgrem about the mission's success, so I'm laying down the base payment. Depending on how well you did, you'll get extra when you get paid. I'm willing to settle for about 5 gold pieces. You were in that forest for a while and you back out alive, that's an impressive feat all on its own. And as a bonus-"

The captain got up from his chair and took something out from one of his drawers, "-I'll give you 10 extra silver pieces for every trophy you bring me. Don't think you can fool me with trophies you've scavenged from those fields though. I've got a special device that will tell me if you're lying or not."

"A lie detector?" Six thought to himself. Out of all the technologies this world had, he wasn't expecting a lie detector of all things. Six then said out loud, "I got some 'trophies' right now if you want to see them."

"Good, now hold out your hand. I need you to hold the device for it to work."

The captain took out a small dark green orb from his desk and Six was examining the orb with intrigue when it was in his hand. It was as big as his palm and was a lot heavier than its size makes it out to be. It looks more of a gem more than a lie detector more than anything else. Ornate runes were carved out on the orb and it was glowing a dark green hue.

The captain soon said, "Alright Six, take out the trophies and put them on my desk. Then I want you to say, 'These are the trophies I got from destroying the automatons from the Forest Of Steel.' Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Six replied and he took out the circuit boards of the robots he destroyed. Six then recited the phrase, "These are the trophies I got from destroying the automatons from the Forest Of Steel."

After a few seconds, nothing happened and the captain wrote a few notes down. "Alright, I'll just take these off your hands and after I get Sharah's and Orgrem's report, you'll get paid. Thank you for doing all of this. If you want to do more jobs, I got a few jobs straight from the capital itself. I think I can trust you with these jobs if you can handle yourself in that damned forest."

"Yeah, I think I'd like a look of those jobs."

"Great, the information is on the bounty board in the lobby of the local Adventurer's Hub in town. Just bring the flyer up to one of the workers there and show them this badge. It'll let them know that I let you take these jobs. The jobs will be the ones with the same symbol as the badge. Good luck Six."

Six was given a silver badge with what he could assume was the emblem for this region's government. He thanked the captain and left the barracks. Six wandered around town for about ten minutes trying to find this 'Adventurer's Hub' and after asking for directions, was pointed into the right direction. It feels so weird not being told to 'fuck off' or 'get lost' while asking for directions in town. It was a nice change of pace.

When he got inside the Adventurer's Hub, he saw multiple people inside the building, all of which were either heavily armed or armored. The sounds of people socializing and telling stories from their travels filled the room. Multiple groups of colorful adventurers were sitting around on their tables either discussing their new quest or just doing some friendly banter. Six remembers when he had a group of his own, but people make different decisions in life and it involved most of them leaving after the Second Battle Of Hoover Dam.

Six was exploring the building and he saw many people crowding around a wall, with each leaving with a flyer and going up to the desk. Six soon went up to the crowd and saw that it was the bounty board that the captain was talking about. He looked back on his badge and tried to find a flyer with a matching symbol. But with the scores of people crowding the damn board and some even fighting for a few high paying jobs, Six could barely squeeze his way through the crowd of adventurers.

He wasn't even strong enough to push some of them away and not wanting to risk a fight, he decided to back off and wait until the bounty board was less crowded. With nothing else to do, Six decided to explore the town a bit more. He wandered through the town and eventually found a bookstore that was having a sale. Six looked through the window and almost all the bookshelves were empty. Six entered the store and saw a couple behind the store counter, counting all the money they've made and discussing where they should leave.

Six ignored them and was browsing through their barren catalog of books. Eventually, he found a book that was titled _Monster Girl Encyclopedia I_. Six picked the book up and started skimming through its contents. It was, as the title said, an encyclopedia of monster girls. It was also pretty cheap and with Six strapped for cash, so this was perfect. Six soon walked up to the counter and in the backroom, the owners were discussing something.

"-ut what about Zipangu? They're powerful enough to fend off both the Demon Realm and the Order."

"I don't know. That's a pretty long way to travel and we could get jumped by either of those two. Anyways, we barely have enough money to make the trip in the first place."

"Then what about the desert kingdoms? There's a bunch of safe routes we can take to one of those kingdoms. Oasis is pretty close and their Pharoah is known as a benevolent leader."

"Maybe, but I heard rumors of the Order taking over these kingdoms. It'll only be a matter of time before Oasis will fall. And don't even mention the underwater king- Oh I think we have a customer. Be right back, honey."

A man soon walks up to the counter and says, "Sorry about that. My wife and I were thinking about moving and we weren't expecting any new customers."

"No worries, I understand. I'd move out of here too if I could."

"Thank you. So this is it?", the man says as he looks at the encyclopedia, "Ah, new adventurer I see. Just a tip though, don't waste your time reading about history section. Most of the stuff here is pretty bias towards the Demon Lord and now with this war, I don't know how much of that's true anymore. I'd tell you to buy one of the more recent books, but we're fresh outta stock."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind. So, got any tips for newbies like me?" Six asked. He might not like being called a newbie, but if there's anything he needs to know, now would be the time.

"Eh, not really. Just don't try and scavenge in those battlefields though. Liches like to frequent around 'em to get more residents for their undead kingdoms. So unless you're looking for a zombie wife, you best avoid them."

Six shuddered and vomited a little in his mouth at the very notion he'd have sex with a freakin' corpse! No offense to the ghouls at New Vegas, but Six draws the line at ACTUAL corpses. The shopkeeper saw Six's disgusted expression and chuckled.

"I'll never get sick of the dumb faces you newbies make when you hear something like that. Ahh, anyway, that'll one silver piece."

Six growled under his mask when he was called a newbie again, but took out his last silver coin and gave it to the shopkeeper. Six thanked the shopkeeper and wished him well on his travels. The shopkeeper did the same and Six left the bookstore.

While Six was walking back to the adventurer's hub, he was reading through the encyclopedia and was learning about the monster girls of this world. There were many interesting things he's learned about in this very book. Safe to say, Six was confident in the fact that he'll have no spirit energy whatsoever and will probably be safe from the monsters who sustain themselves on spirit energy. I mean, he's from a different world and it'd be nearly impossible if he does.

When Six did get back to the Adventurer's Hub, he saw the board was significantly less crowded, but a lot fewer flyers on the board. Luckily, he was able to find flyers that had the same symbol as the badge the captain gave him. Almost all of these were bounties for dangerous criminals and rebels that the capital can't risk any more of their soldiers to capture. Out of all of them, three of them caught his eye.

The first job is a bounty for a man named Raymond Bright. Described to have long white hair, pale skin, and red eyes; this is an incubus that has been making waves in a rebel group that wants to stay independent from the Demon Realm. Raymond is described as being a very powerful foe, but bounty hunters who have survived an encounter with him say that he's inexperienced when it comes to actual swordplay and simply relies on brute strength. Raymond is wanted alive by the capital where he'll be shipped off back to the Demon Realm for his punishment.

Six was considering taking this job, but he doesn't want to risk killing Raymond with his guns if Knock-Knock proves to be ineffective. Plus, Six doesn't even know where to start looking for him and he doesn't even have a proper map of the area. This bounty is going to have to wait, but he'll keep this in mind in the future.

The second is a bounty for a bandit leader with the alias of Kiley Blackjack. She's a human and the leader of the Black Plunderers. She's a magic-user and is very adept at darkness and fire magic. Six was baffled at the notion that magic exists. Even if this is an alien world, there will be things that Six will have no idea is possible or how it's even possible. But now that Six thinks about it, the Forest Of Steel was unnaturally dark and it seems that it was Kiley Blackjack's 'magic' did this. One thing is for sure, the Brains and Mr. House aren't going to like the explanation, "It's magic," when Six gets back.

Thinking back to the Forest Of Steel, Six remembers the forest not being that dark when he came to this planet the first time. Blackjack's gang must've gotten there recently and he could probably find them on his own. Plus, it'll nice to save up on his ammo before a big fight and by the looks of this, Blackjack isn't going to be a pushover.

Lastly, the third bounty Six was interested in was for a woman simply named Yuna. No last name included for some reason. Yuna is described to have long black hair, black eyes, and a long whip-like tail with a heart-shaped blade at the end of it. She's something called a kunoichi and is wanted for the murder of her husband. A huge no-no if what the encyclopedia said was true. She was also part of the resistance force that Raymond is a part of. Yuna is described to be a deadly assassin and one of the resistance's biggest assets when it comes to this war.

Like Raymond, Six is going to keep an eye out for Yuna, but won't actively look for her. Six isn't going to try and have assassins coming for him at any minute like three years ago. Even to this day, remnants of Caesar's Legion is trying to kill him whenever he steps outside of New Vegas. He doesn't need more assassins to worry about, especially when he's trying to explore this world in peace.

Six decided that he wanted to hunt for Blackjack. Because Six has a pretty good idea where to find Blackjack, it should be no problem tracking her down. And now that he's not with any company, the robots should leave him alone. Six ripped off Blackjack's bounty from the board and went up to the counter where the receptionist is approving jobs for adventuring parties.

He patiently waited his turn in line and when it was finally his turn, he handed the bounty to one of the receptionists and she says, "Oh, I wasn't expecting anyone to take this job. Do you have your adventurer's ID and any proof that the capital let you take these jobs?"

Well shit, Six wasn't expecting that. At least there aren't any lie detectors, so Six can probably lie his way into getting one of those IDs without embarrassing himself. "I have this badge, but about the ID though... It kinda got destroyed beyond recognition during an intense firefight. Damn fire mages, y'know?"

This was the first time in Six's life when he wasn't confident in his lie. He doesn't even know if fire mages are even a thing in this world. After a few quick seconds that felt like forever, the receptionist said, "Oh, no worries. We can just make a new one for you. Just fill out this sheet and we'll get you a new one."

Six was relieved she bought that lie. Six was given a sheet of paper and was filling out his information, making most of the things up like his background and where he came from. After a minute, he handed his sheet to the receptionist and she pulled something out that was very akin to a camera and she told Six, "Smile."

A bright light flashed in Six's eyes and as he trying to recover from the flash, the receptionist went into the backroom to do something. After a few minutes, she came back out with a plastic card with Six's picture on it. The receptionist handed it over to Six and said, "Okay, here's your new ID. Just try to keep this one safe next time."

Six thanked the receptionist and saw that the sun was setting. He began making his way to the entrance to the Forest Of Steel and Ralphie was with him, playing music as they both walked through the forest.

The forest was still as dark as ever, when Six passed by one of the many robots roaming the forest, it ignored him and Ralphie when they walked past it. Six's suspicions were soon confirmed when he passed by a dented up sentry bot and it ignored Six like all the others before it. It wasn't long until Six came across the dying campfire of the bandits he helped arrest a few hours ago. Six decided to put out the campfire before it starts a forest fire and as he was putting out the campfire, he heard gunshots in the distance.

Six pulled out Bozar and began heading towards the source of the gunfire. When he got close enough, he saw a large group of people fighting with a sentry bot. He thought that these were just foolish adventurers, but Six noticed the Black Plunderers emblem on their armor. Since Six didn't need to protect anyone from the robots, Six put on his helmet, charged in guns blazing, and began helping the sentry bot fight the bandits. Ralphie even began to play some music as Six fought.

_**The Ink Spots - It's A Sin To Tell A Lie**_

_"Be sure it's true when you say I love you~ It's a sin to tell a lie~ Millions of hearts have been broken~ Just because these words were spoken~"_

Six loudly announced his presence as he fired upon the bandits. One of the bandits, presumably the leader, told some of the bandits to take care of Six while they try to destroy the sentry bot. Five bandits splintered off from the group and began heading toward's Six's way. One of the bandits bashed his mace right into Six's head, but Six didn't even flinch as he hit the bandit with the butt of his gun.

_"I love you, yes I do, I love you~ If you break my heart I'll die~ So be sure it's true~ When I say I love you~ It's a sin to tell a lie~"_

The bandit fell to the ground and Six unloaded a clip of bullets into the bandit's chest, his entire body turning into a pile bloody gibs. Just as Six pulled out another magazine, two other bandits charged right at him with their swords. Six may not be the smartest or strongest, but if there is something almost everyone knows about, it's his legendary endurance. As the two bandits lodged their swords into Six's shoulders, he reloaded Bozar and unleashed its power upon the two bandits.

_"Be sure it's true when you say I love you~ It's a sin to tell a lie~ Millions of hearts have been broken~ Just because these words were spoken"_

Six then holstered Bozar and pulled out Knock-Knock for the last two bandits. He quickly coated Knock-Knock's blade with a lethal bottle of Cloud Kiss and lodged his ax into one of the bandits. The bandit fell to the ground and quickly succumbed to the poison. The last bandit thought that Six was harmless without his weapon, but that mentality quickly changed as Six began to expertly throw a flurry of punches and kicks at the bandit. Six soon ended the bandit by finally piercing through his armor and into his heart. Then, the bandit's bruised and purple body fell to the ground.

_"I love you, yes I do, I love you~ If you break my heart I'll die~ So be sure it's true~ When you say I love you~ It's a sin to tell a lie"_

As the song ends, Six ripped Knock-Knock from the poisoned bandit's chest and holstered it. He then took out his YCS/186 gauss rifle and began scoping in on the remaining bandits. When Six found the perfect spot to fire, a beautiful blood-filled miracle happened. Thanks to a special modification he's made to all his laser weapons, the first bandit that was shot exploded into a bright plasma green explosion. Then the next one. And the next one. And then the next. And it went on and on until one last bandit finally survived the meltdown. The last bandit didn't last long when the sentry bot fired a barrage of rockets at him.

Soon a dead pile of bandits was stinking up the place and Six remembers all the clean-ups he had to do during a restoration project to make New Vegas cleaner. All those raider corpses were just rotting there for months in the hot Mojave sun. After having extremely vivid memories of that disgusting smell, Six began to chop down a few trees to make a pyre to burn the corpses.

The sentry bot was long gone and went off deeper into the forest as Six was cleaning up his mess. When he finally lit the pyre, he was resting on one of the stumps he made and was letting his implants do the job for him. His wounds slowly began to heal and left behind more scars when they were finished. Six soon left to go deeper into the forest after the pyre was done burning and all his wounds were healed. I think it's safe to say that Six was happy to be back in action after so long. Wasteland politics weren't his favorite anyway.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everybody and thank you for reading to the end of this chapter. I'd like to thank _ptl_ for sending in his character idea and I'm still accepting new characters if anyone is interested. I've also introduced the two characters _Mr. What If _sent in and they're Raymond and Yuna from the bounty board. That's pretty much it for this author's note, so if you have any questions or critiques, leave them in your review. I'd very much appreciate it. Alright, seeya next time I upload.**


	6. Hiatus Announcement

**Hey everyone.**

**Sorry if this isn't the update you're expecting.**

**And sorry for the long wait.**

**This fic is going on hiatus because I want to focus on my other fic, ****_Hollow Knight: Grimm Heart_****.**

**I realized I can't focus on 2 fics at a time while also trying to juggle schoolwork. I also don't know how to progress the story to the stuff I ACTUALLY want to write about without sounding to jarring.**

**So I hope you won't hate me for this and I wish you a good day.**


End file.
